Trifecta Collection
by SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: These one-shots were written for Trifiesta on Tumblr, but I decided to post the stories I wrote as well. I hope you guys enjoy. Day 1: Firsts/New; Day 2: Date/Leisure; Day 3: Summer/Travel; Day 4: Sleepover/Reconciliation; Day 5: Kirishima's Birthday/Free Prompt; Day 6: Hiyori/Sorata; Day 7: Yokozawa's Birthday/Father's Day
1. Firsts-New

It was a normal Tuesday morning in the trifecta household…or was normal. Yokozawa Takafumi was currently coughing and hacking his lungs out as he had choked on his coffee. Kirishima Zen was giving his lover a deadpanned look at his reaction.

"Oh, come on, your over reacting," Kirishima said sipping his own coffee waiting for his pattern to recover.

Yokozawa who had finally regained composure said, "I don't think I heard you right because it sounds like you were asking me to take you with me…"

"To go Angel hunting," Kirishima said watching as Yokozawa expression twisted into confusion.

"Why?" Yokozawa asked. "It's nothing exciting, besides it's too dangerous for…" Yokozawa cut himself off knowing that if he finished that sentence an argument was bound to happen. Kirishima caught on anyway and said, "It's because I'm human, isn't it?"

Yokozawa sighed to himself, he had admitted to both Hiyori and Kirishima that he was a witch months ago. And after three near-death experiences, he vowed to himself he'd never put them in harm's way, even making his patron, Madama Butterfly, promise to protect if anything happens to him. Of course, he was a little reluctant to take his lover with him while he's doing his job.

"I don't want you in harm's way," Yokozawa replied, "Angel Hunting is no picnic…"

"Ok, compromise," Kirishima said "Mino is usual taking notes while you fight, right? So, I'll just hang around him and watch you fight."

Yokozawa knew he was right, and Mino could defend Kirishima if push comes to shove. Yokozawa was about to answer Kirishima when he noticed Kirishima was staring behind him.

"Um…not to alarm you but…I think your patron wants to weigh in," Kirishima gestured to the shadow overtaking a wall behind Yokozawa.

Yokozawa turned his head slightly. "Yes, Madama?"

" _Take him with you,"_ She said.

"You can't be serious," Yokozawa replied. "You know how I feel."

 ** _"Take him with you,_** " Madama said again more insistent this time.

"Are you trying to prove something to me?" Yokozawa asked.

 ** _"He's trying to understand your true nature, but your fear of him getting hurt is preventing growth for the both of you,_** " Madama said her wings extending.

Yokozawa was glad that only he could hear Madama because he sure as hell didn't want Kirishima to be listening to any of this. He sighed and nodded his understanding and Madama stopped overtaking the wall, Yokozawa looked over to Kirishima. "Ok, you can come with me tomorrow night, however, I need to talk to Mino about safety precautions."

"It's a date," Kirishima smirked as Yokozawa pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God you're insufferable," He mumbled.

"You need what?" Asahina blinked looking up from his computer.

"A pair of glasses that can see into purgatory," Yokozawa repeated.

"Is there something wrong with your vision?" Asahina asked, "If so you need to see Hatori."

"They're not for me," Yokozawa said bluntly.

Asahina raised an eyebrow before looking around. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

"My thought's exactly," Yokozawa replied as they stepped out of the office.

Asahina then snapped his fingers, his and Isaka shared symbol appeared on the door before the pair walking into the office once again to find it had changed it to a blacksmith shop. Asahina then turned to Yokozawa again. "Explain."

"Kirishima is coming with me for Angel hunting," Yokozawa sighed "And I agreed."

"What? Really?" Asahina said surprised.

"Yes, now please, do you have any glasses?" Yokozawa asked impatiently.

Asahina clicked his tongue. "I should…" he then looked through a couple of boxes before handing Yokozawa a pair of black spectacles "These should work fine, but I need them back in one piece. If you'd like I can make a custom made one for Kirishima."

"Please, I don't know if this will become a regular occurrence." Yokozawa replied receive a text from Mino "That's Mino, oh, that reminds me…"

"Don't worry, I've got it here," Asahina said with a slight smirk, "I think this is my favorite project."

"Watch it," Yokozawa said giving Asahina a look.

Asahina handed Yokozawa a black box. "Don't worry it has everything."

"Thank you," Yokozawa said before his phone started buzzing again "I've got to go."

"Have fun," Asahina teased.

Yokozawa gave Asahina a sharp glare before leaving.

"…Is this really necessary?" Kirishima asked looking down at the glasses Yokozawa placed in front of him. Yokozawa raised an eyebrow at the statement, watching as Kirishima grimaced at the glasses.

"Kirishima, I'll be in purgatory the entire time," Yokozawa deadpanned "You won't be able to see me without them."

"And what's with the rosemary and pomegranate perfume," Kirishima asked sniffing the concoction.

"The rosemary is to protect you from angels," Yokozawa said, "And the pomegranate protects from demons."

"Why the pomegranate?" Kirishima asked becoming more irritating by the second.

"Just wear it," Yokozawa sighed "Or you can't come with me."

Kirishima then sprayed himself with perfume so much to the point Yokozawa was coughing.

"Fuck, it's not axe fucking body spray," Yokozawa said looking over to Kirishima "What's gotten into you?"

Kirishima didn't answer him but stared for a moment before saying "Look, Yokozawa, I have a confession to make."

"Kirishima, I swear to fucking Satan that if you don't want to go, Angel Hunting," Yokozawa said through gritted teeth.

"No, nothing like that," Kirishima said "I'm just…a little nervous…"

Yokozawa blinked, was he going insane. "Huh?"

"I'm nervous," Kirishima repeated with a sigh "Look, Yokozawa. A lot of this is still new to me, that fact that you're basically a superhero…"

"I'm not a superhero, more like an anti-hero," Yokozawa mumbled.

"And…I just me…" Kirishima confessed, "I'm not anything special, I'm just another human you took a liking to."

Yokozawa stared blankly at Kirishima trying to process what he just heard. He could start to feel Madama bugging him, so he sighed before handing Kirishima the black box he got from Asahina earlier. "This is for you…I was going to give it to you after we went hunting but…now seems like an appropriate time."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow at the gift before carefully opening it to reveal a jade bracelet. "Is a bracelet?"

"Not just any bracelet," Yokozawa explained, "It has protection charms, helps with self-defense and an alarm system if you ever need me."

"Alarm system?" Kirishima asked twirling the bracelet in his fingers.

"It's connected, to…my heart…" Yokozawa said the last part quietly but Kirishima heard him looking up in mild shock.

"What?" Kirishima asked before quickly putting the bracelet on to test the alarm before he saw Yokozawa pendant glow a soft purple before dimming.

"Don't look at me like that," Yokozawa said feeling a blush spread across his cheeks. "Anyway, you should bring a jacket, since this is your first time coming with me and this is new to you, we're going to abandon graveyard and it gets chilly at…ngh!"

Yokozawa didn't finish his sentence as Kirishima hugged him tightly. "K-Kirishima!"

"I love you too," Kirishima said before planting a quick kiss on Yokozawa lips "So, how long until Mino gets here?"

Yokozawa didn't answer him back, just opting to blush and said quietly "You're an idiot."


	2. Date-Leisure

It all start when Hiyo asked.

"Oniichan? Why do you have gauze tape on your feet?" Hiyo asked noticing Yokozawa walking practically barefoot around the house.

Yokozawa glanced down before saying "Oh, my feet are still a little beat up after I went to the gym yesterday."

Kirishima looked up from editing his manuscript curious, in all the months of dating Yokozawa, he never mentions he did any form of exercise or that he went to a gym. Granted, he didn't really know what Yokozawa did in his spare time as a hobby or for leisure, and it wouldn't hurt to pry.

"Since when do you go to the gym?" Kirishima asked before mentally slapping himself at how that sound. He noticed how Yokozawa had to refrain from glaring at him in Hiyo's presence.

"I go to the gym four times a week," Yokozawa said his tone changing slightly.

Damn, he should really apologize or try to recover before his sex privileges are taken away. But as always when it comes to Yokozawa, his brain and mouth are working on two separate plains.

"You don't look like it," Kirishima let slip, realizing his mistake immediately. He notices the unhappy eye twitch Yokozawa gives him with a straight face.

"Not everyone who goes to the gym can look as sculpted as you Kirishima-san," Yokozawa replied before going into the kitchen.

"Papa! You tease too much, I think you hurt Oniichan feelings," Hiyo reprimanded him.

"I think so too," Kirishima said watching Yokozawa out of the corner of his eye.

After that conversation, Yokozawa didn't speak to Kirishima for three straight days unless it was about work. On the fourth day, after putting Hiyo to bed a bit early, Kirishima drove to Yokozawa's apartment and rang the doorbell. And to his surprise, Takano opened Yokozawa's door but he hadn't noticed him yet.

"Don't you dare get up!" Takano said pointedly to someone behind him, most likely Yokozawa "You need to stay off your feet for a while."

Takano then turned to face a stone-faced Kirishima. "Kirishima-san? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on Yokozawa," Kirishima said smoothly. "Is he home?"

Takano looked like he was about to say something when a familiar voice said tiredly. "Masamune? Who is it?"

"Nobody important," Takano said blocking the door "Didn't I tell you to lay down, you're going to collapse at this rate."

"…going," Yokozawa said retreating.

Takano then turned back to Kirishima. "He needs rest right now, I suggest you talk to him tomorrow." And with that, he closed the door on Kirishima's face. Kirishima was usually a laid back person in most situations but whenever it came to Takano and Yokozawa, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He had to calm himself down before he did anything irrational, he just had to talk to Yokozawa tomorrow…

"Why were you with Takano last night!?" Kirishima exclaimed catching Yokozawa off guard as he was drinking his coffee. Kirishima stopped and waited, watching as Yokozawa tried to compose himself before giving him an impressive glare.

"So, you did come to my apartment last night," Yokozawa said glaring at Kirishima.

"I was…I wanted to apologize," Kirishima sighed before giving Yokozawa a cold look "But then Takano answered the door."

Yokozawa breathed through his nose before saying "I went to the gym yesterday and pushed my body to its limits, I ended up straining my back muscles and Takano came over to help. I didn't call him on purpose."

Kirishima pouted. "You could have called me…"

Yokozawa didn't answer him but just raised an eyebrow staring at him. The pair was quiet for a few moments before Kirishima asked. "Is it too much to ask to come with you?"

"Eh?" Yokozawa questioned "You're not serious…are you?"

"What?" Kirishima asked.

"You wouldn't last a second at the gym I go to," Yokozawa said bluntly.

Kirishima's eyes narrowed. "Wanna make a bet?"

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow before giving Kirishima one of his rare smirks. "What kind?"

"If I can last an hour with you at the gym, you must do whatever I want in the bedroom for a week," Kirishima stated.

Yokozawa thought about for a moment. "Let's raises the stakes a little, you last two hours with me at the gym and I do whatever you want for two weeks. But if I win you are not allowed to touch me for two weeks. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Kirishima said before he felt uneasy at the smug expression Yokozawa was giving him.

"Meet me at my place by nine thirty tomorrow," Yokozawa said walking back to his floor "you're lucky it's the weekend otherwise, I would have had you up at four thirty in the morning."

Kirishima suddenly got the feeling that he may have dug his own grave.

The next morning Kirishima dress in casual workout attire before driving to Yokozawa's apartment complex to find him waiting for him on the sidewalk. Kirishima tried not to stare at Yokozawa's workout attire, Yokozawa was in a black tank top and black sweatpants that shaped his lean figure, he also had on black sneakers and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Good, you're on time," Yokozawa said, "Here's the address, hopefully, we can get parking."

Kirishima had a sinking feeling that he was about to have his ass handed to him but keep his cocky carefree attitude on. The drive was silent with the occasional direction from Yokozawa, soon Kirishima was following Yokozawa on the street before Yokozawa held open an unmarked gray door for Kirishima.

"Come on then, we don't have all day," Yokozawa said.

Kirishima walked in only for his jaw to drop, he now understood why Yokozawa was smug back at the office. The gym Yokozawa worked out at was an aerial circus gym, for people who trained to be in the circus. Kirishima looked around and saw body contortionists bending like they had no bones, women on silks doing flawless routines and teenagers doing advanced gymnastics on high bars.

"Close your mouth Kirishima-san," Yokozawa teased "You'll catch flies that way."

Kirishima snapped out of his shock just as a woman walked over to them on her hands with her leg practically folded into her back.

"Hey Takafumi," A familiar voice said.

"Aikawa?" Yokozawa questioned.

Kirishima then recognized her as she straightens herself up, she was Usami-san's editor. Soon the pair started chatting forgetting that Kirishima was even there before Aikawa turned to him and said "Well, have fun. Yokozawa's regimen puts some of the instructors to shame."

Kirishima chuckled nervously as she left, Yokozawa, on the other hand, nudged his shoulder and head out chalk powder and gauze tape.

"I don't want your skin peeling off by the end of this," Yokozawa said before slipping off his sneakers.

Kirishima gulped. "Go easy on me, will you?"

Yokozawa raised an eyebrow before giving Kirishima a smirk that sent chills down his spine. "Try and keep up old man."

In the end, Kirishima last only forty-five minutes before he called it quits and ended up watching Yokozawa bend, flex and perform tricks he never thought he'd see in his lifetime. At one point Yokozawa was in a full split on the aerial silk and Kirishima could help but to wonder if he'll ever see that in the bedroom. Currently, they were back at Kirishima's apartment, Yokozawa was taking care of an extremely sore Kirishima.

"Do you need an ice pack for your crotch?" Yokozawa asked as he placed two ice pack under Kirishima's knees as Kirishima nearly took off the skin off them attempting to spin around the high bar.

"Yes please," Kirishima groaned. His back and hips were killing him, he was lucky enough that Yokozawa placed his bruised feet in a large basin of warm water to relax them.

"Well looks like I won," Yokozawa said but there was no smugness to it.

"Yokozawa, I have a question," Kirishima said looking over to him "You do that for leisure?"

"Yes, I used to do competitive gymnastics until I was eighteen before I quit," Yokozawa said his cheeks starting to gain a pink hue "But I still like training and the exercise so I just stopped being competitive and did it for fun."

"You really are amazing Takafumi," Kirishima said watching as Yokozawa blush darken "I'm so lucky to have you."

"S-says the guy who could keep up with me on the bar," Yokozawa said looking away from Kirishima "A-and the deals still on you know, you can't touch me for two weeks."

Kirishima smiled to himself seeing Yokozawa's embarrassment not caring at all about the bet. "I love you."

"D-don't be an idiot!" Yokozawa snapped but the blush on face said otherwise.


	3. Summer-Travel

Yokozawa was honestly surprised when Takano came up to him in the break room at work and said, "Hey did you book the hotel for this year already or not?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Yokozawa asked sipping his drink.

Takano gave him a look. "Seriously? Don't tell me you forgot."

"Forgot what?" Yokozawa asked.

At that Takano's eyes narrowed as he was starting to get annoyed. "Our summer tradition."

"Our…oh…oh!" the realization came slowly to Yokozawa as he stared at his best friend.

Takano and Yokozawa had a yearly tradition of taking two weeks off together in the summer for two reasons. Yokozawa and Takano were secretly comic book nerds and metal heads, and Comiket ( _The Japanese equivalent of San Diego comic con)_ alone with Warped Tour came to Japan around the same time in a two-week span. For the past seven years, the pair synced up their schedule and took two weeks of together to attend both events along with the parties each venue host. At the end of those two weeks, both Takano and Yokozawa would have raging hangovers and sore bodies but it was worth it.

"I…I didn't think we were doing it this year," Yokozawa answered honestly.

Takano looked at him incredulously before realizing why Yokozawa said that. "Oh."

"Yeah, but I'm still willing to go if you are," Yokozawa said quickly.

"Yeah, I mean I already bought the passes and I spent 87,000 yen on them," Takano said.

"You spent 87,000 yen on passes!?" Yokozawa exclaimed.

Takano then grinned "I may or may not have gotten the VIP ones."

"Oh! We are definitely going," Yokozawa said, "I'll book the hotel today, and I need to plan my cos-play…"

"I thought this year we were doing pairs," Takano said, "You promised last year."

"Right…" Yokozawa said, "Just make sure it's nothing embarrassing."

"Dully noted," Takano responded walking away.

' _I'm not jealous,_ ' Kirishima thought in his head as he stalked Yokozawa's social media account that he had gotten from Hatori of all people. _'He can do what he wants…he's an adult…'_

"Kirishima-san, I'm done with my proposal," One of his editors said, "I'm heading to sales."

"I can take it," Kirishima said quickly "I was heading there anyway."

Kirishima took the proposal and head to the sales department only to find Yokozawa's chair empty.

"Ah, sorry Kirishima-san, Yokozawa's not here," Henmi said to him. "He won't be back for two weeks."

"I see, is it some sort of sales thing?" Kirishima asked hoping Henmi would abate his jealousy.

"No, Yokozawa-san and Takano-san always take a two-week vacation together but nobody knows what they're doing," Henmi shrugged "But Yokozawa-san left the name of the hotel he's staying at with me in case of an emergency."

Kirishima was seeing red but he kept himself composed until he got off work and was constantly dialing Yokozawa's cell only to get sent straight to voicemail.

' _He wouldn't cheat on me…right_?' Kirishima thought to himself ' _But what if Takano wants him back, what if the whole point of this trip is them getting back together…No, pull yourself together man! This is Yokozawa were taking about!'_

Just as Kirishima calm his paranoia down, he got a notification from the social media site Yokozawa was on. If Kirishima was jealous before, he was green with envy as seeing the photo. It was of Yokozawa and Takano in their cosplay at a video game bar, and the caption said, ' _Partying with the greatest boyfriend in the world #_ _Comiket2017 #Afterparty.'_ To make it worse, it came from Takano's account, that was the last straw for Kirishima. He went home temporarily sent Hiyo off to her grandparents' house before packing a duffel bag of clothes and making the two-hour drive to where Yokozawa was staying before he hastily books a room. Kirishima threw his duffel bag on the bed before checking social media again to figure out where Yokozawa was, in the two hours he had taken to drive there Yokozawa had updated his status claiming he need to change out of his cos-play attire and Takano had posted a picture five minutes ago of Yokozawa in a video game theme t-shirt with the caption _'He's back!'_

Kirishima decided to head to that bar, he didn't have much trouble finding it seeing the cos-players come and go. He entered before looking around for his lover, he spotted Yokozawa at the bar carry two drinks in his hand. Kirishima then stopped for a moment seeing the content smile on his face, he'd never seen that kind of smile on Yokozawa before, he then considered what he was doing there, maybe the paranoia got the best of him. Just as Kirishima was about to turn around and leave he spotted where Yokozawa had walked to. It was a booth with four other people, two girls, and two boys, Yokozawa had just set the drinks down before Takano pulled him onto his lap and said, "There you are my sweet darling."

Kirishima didn't even think about what he did next, he stormed over to them punch Takano square in the jaw before grabbing a hold of Yokozawa's upper arm and dragging him with him down the street ignoring the sounds of protest Yokozawa was making. When Kirishima finally stopped to catch his breath, he noticed they we're in a deserted park, before he could get his thought process together Yokozawa shoved him harshly before giving him a well-deserved tongue lashing.

"What the hell Kirishima!? What the hell was that back there!? Why are you even here!? How the hell did you find me!?" Yokozawa ranted at him with no sign of stopping "Have you lost your fucking mind!? Why the hell did you punch Masamune!? Just…. what the hell! You better have a damn good explanation for this! I'm at my wits end with your bullshit right now! And- "

"Why didn't you tell me you and Takano we're back together?" Kirishima blurted out.

Yokozawa stared at Kirishima like he'd grown two heads. "What!?"

"I know you and Takano got back together, I'm asking why didn't you tell me," Kirishima said.

"Y-you have actually lost your mind," Yokozawa said pinching the bridge of his nose "I might not believe in any deity but I'm praying for restraint right now. Why do you think that Masamune and I are together?"

"He called you his boyfriend," Kirishima said before pulling out his phone a shoving the picture Takano had posted of them together on social media as if it was definitive proof.

Yokozawa took one look at the photo before inhaling through his nose again. "I'm going to kill him…He's joking with the caption."

"Then why did he call you ' _His sweet darling_ ' back at the bar," Kirishima asked still not totally convinced.

"He was making a joke since someone made the statement that we acted like an old married couple," Yokozawa said giving Kirishima a look.

Now that Kirishima thought about it, his paranoia got the best of him and he had probably overreacted back there. Kirishima then took in Yokozawa pissed off expression before he realized he was in deep shit.

"Oh…oops…" Kirishima said.

"Is that all you really have to say to me right now?" Yokozawa growled.

"I'm sorry…it's just…" Kirishima then lets out all the insecurities he had been feeling ever since Yokozawa when on vacation without him, how hurt he had been, how paranoid he was, and of course how jealous he had been.

Yokozawa listened quietly before sighing. "I'm sorry too. These trips I take with Masamune are…sort of our tradition as friends. And with everything that's happened, I was glad to hang out with my best friend again with any lingering emotions, and completely disregarded your feelings."

Kirishima blinked at him, Yokozawa was rarely ever this direct with him, and he wasn't finished yet.

"But, I need you trust me when I say I don't have romantic feelings for him anymore…I love you and only you. As much as you drive me crazy, so don't be a paranoid idiot, ok!?" Yokozawa snapped at the end blushing furiously.

Kirishima stared at him blankly before grabbing him and kissing him. Yokozawa resisted at first but melted into it slowly.

"D-don't think…you're not in trouble…" Yokozawa said looking away still blushing "I'm still mad at you."

"I know, but all I want to do right now is make love to you," Kirishima said grinning as he saw Yokozawa blush darken.

"Y-you…really are an idiot!" Yokozawa exclaimed.

"Not an idiot," Kirishima said "Just a stupid fool in love with you."

 ** _(The next day)_**

"I can't believe your boyfriend punched me," Takano said inspecting his jaw in the mirror.

"That's what you get for posting that caption," Yokozawa said trying not to aggravate his sore back and hips.

Takano looked over to his friend suspiciously. "You two had makeup sex, didn't you?"

"Fuck off Masamune!" Yokozawa snapped at his friend who just grinned at him.


	4. Sleepover-Reconciliation

"Again, I'm so sorry about this," Yokozawa apologized for the millionth time gather his weapons and double checking his onyx roses.

"It's fine Yokozawa," Kirishima said, "Though I am a bit surprised that you asked me to watch your place instead of Hatori."

"Hatori is coming with us, however, I'll be back by late afternoon or early evening," Yokozawa sighed "Out of all days why today, and why a second sphere angel."

"Hey," Kirishima said wrapping his arms around Yokozawa's waist. "You're an Umbra Angel hunter, it's your job to help keep balance in the world. You'll be fine and I'll be fine, and when you get back we can do lovely dovely couple stuff to make up for it, deal?"

Yokozawa scoffed before saying "Deal, I'll be back as soon as I can, I left some rules in the space, try to found them as accurately as you can."

With that the pair stepped outside Yokozawa's apartment, Yokozawa snapped his finger and his symbol appears outside on the door.

"Ok, you're sure you've got this?" Yokozawa asked.

"Yes," Kirishima said shooing Yokozawa off "Go kill some angels for me."

Yokozawa blows a mocking kiss before he stepped in purgatory and was out of sight until Kirishima put his glasses on and enter Yokozawa's witch space. Kirishima stood at the entrance before looking around to find it was…well huge. It could be a mansion, Kirishima then spotted a piece of fold paper next to a plate of raw steaks. Kirishima raised an eyebrow before reading Yokozawa's house-sitting instructions.

 ** _Step 1: Feed my pets_**

"Pets?" Kirishima said a loud confused before reading more.

 _I have two pet hyenas that I got as a gift for my twentieth birthday, their named Suki, and Yuki. Their manes are dyed distinct colors so you can tell the difference between them, they should recognize your scent and not attack you. They just need to be fed every two hours, other than that you can play with them and pet them. They're pretty friendly and laid back, but be warned their barking sounds like human laughter._

At that exact moment, Kirishima heard something like human laughter he then turned to see two hyenas, one with a red streaked mane and the other with a black streaked mane, trotting towards him. Kirishima froze for a second as the two animals sniffed him before rubbing themselves up against him affectionately. He sighed in relief before petting the tamed animals before he read the instructions for feeding them.

 _To feed them they both have separate food dishes, placed a whole steak in eat one._

"Seems simple enough," Kirishima said to himself before he paled as he continued to read.

 _Although they're tamed, I suggest you use the following commands to minimize the danger to you._

 ** _Basic commands_**

 _Sit_  
Come  
Heel  
Stay  
Food (You need to snap twice when you say this)  
Play  
Fetch  
No

 _Avoid using the terms **"chew toy"** and **"snack time** " around them. If you say, " **chew toy** ", they interpret it as an order to get ready for an attack and they WILL get very aggressive and start growling. If at any time you encounter an intruder in my space shout " **Snack Time!"** and the girls will attack said, intruder._

Kirishima then felt something wet on his hand to find the hyena with a red mane licking his hand. Kirishima bends down to the hyena's height still petting it before checking the name tag.

"So, your Suki," Kirishima said, as if to say he was correct the hyena licked his face. Kirishima then looked over to the hyena with the black mane, who was laying down. "Then you must be Yuki."

Yuki picked their head up before settling back down. Kirishima smirked before petting her.

"This is going to be easy," Kirishima said before placing the raw steaks in their respective bowls before setting it down. He snapped twice watching as the two's head stood up. "Food."

The pair then trotted over to their bowls and started eating. Kirishima watches them for a few moments before checking the list again.

 ** _Step 2: Move and water the plants._**

"Huh?" Kirishima looked at words confused before reading further.

 _I have room in my space with some plants that were gifted to me from Hatori, I water them every day but I need to move certain potted plant periodically to ensure they do overtake other plants._

Kirishima then walked around the space before seeing a door with a leaf on it, he carefully turned the knob to the room and was met with plants of all kind. "Whoa." Kirishima then looked at the instructions again.

 _Just move the plants with red labels to different corners of the room before watering them. Be careful of the Venus fly trap, they will try to eat you if you're not careful._

Kirishima automatically spotted the fly trap and decided to move it first before moving the other plants, Yokozawa didn't really have instruction on how to water them, he just says to make sure to empty the spray bottle. Kirishima water the plant before shutting the door.

"Done and done," Kirishima said to himself before scanning the list again "I've got this.

Throughout the day Kirishima completed the tasks giving to him as accurately as he could, he made sure to feed and play with Suki and Yuki. He put away books that always seem to float out of their shelves, he redrew the protect pentagram under a shrine and put fresh flowers in the middle, left sage burning outside a cursed artifacts room and he made sure not to break anything important. Kirishima was just relaxing with Suki and Yuki when he heard something like footstep coming from upstairs. He shot up looking at the instructions in a panic before he paled at an instruction he missed.

 ** _Step 6: Make sure the black door with the red star is always locked._**

 _I need you to test the knob every hour to make sure the door is locked. There are more dangerous artifacts in that room and a joy angel that can take any shape it wants. It's most like going to look like me, but it's not me. If you encounter the angel, treat it like it's me but call for Suki and Yuki, make sure you have the key to the room in hand and if you manage to get the angel back into the room, lock the door then draw this pentagram on the door, spit scotch on the door and knock three times. This reseals the door._

"Zen?" Yokozawa's voice rang out as the imposter enter the living room "What are you doing here?"

Damn, this Angel was good. They looked exactly like Yokozawa, but Kirishima knew better and played along just like the instructions said.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kirishima answered, "Should you be asleep?"

"I should?" The imposter Yokozawa glanced at a door that Kirishima assumed was a makeshift bedroom.

"No matter, you're up now at least," Kirishima played off the statement.

Suddenly Suki and Yuki started to growl at the imposter whose eyes changed in a flash, but Kirishima pretended not to notice and commanded "Heel!"

Suki and Yuki stopped growling but stayed by Kirishima's side protectively.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten to feed them," Kirishima said with a sly smile getting up "Want to head to the green room, the Venus fly traps missed you."

"Right…" The imposter Yokozawa didn't know what to do but Kirishima kept them distracted until then reach a point near the place the angel had come from.

"Zen, I think we should head back," Imposter Yokozawa said looking nervous before eyeing the two hyenas' at Kirishima's side.

"I know, but I left Suki and Yuki's chew toy around here," Kirishima worded carefully. Suki and Yuki then started growling at the imposter Yokozawa baring their teeth at them. The imposter's eyes widen and they froze.

"Zen…" They said panicked.

"Don't worry, it's…snack time!" Kirishima said pointing to the imposter and the two hyenas attack ferociously. Kirishima watched the wild animals bit and clawed at the imposter.

"Ok, heel," Kirishima said calmly before the hyena's stopped. The imposter was unconcise, so Kirishima dragged the body through the door before closing and locking it. He gargled some scotch before spitting it on the door and redrew the pentagram.

"That was a close one," Kirishima sighed before petting Suki and Yuki for comfort before heading back to the living room

A while later Kirishima was shaken awake by Yokozawa who was covered in angel blood smelling like rosemary, pomegranate, and roses.

"Hey sleepyhead," Yokozawa said "Sorry I was gone so long."

"It's ok, I'll just sleep over," Kirishima said cheekily.

"Kirishima, it's the next day." Yokozawa said grabbing a towel and wiped his face off "Time is non-existent in my space."

"Really?" Kirishima asked stretching.

"Yeah, sorry about leaving you here overnight," Yokozawa said, "How did housesitting go?"

"It was nice," Kirishima replied looking down at the sleeping Suki and Yuki "I'd do it again."

"You would?" Yokozawa questioned looking surprised.

Kirishima smiled. "Yeah, it was fun."

From then on, if Yokozawa had to go out of town to hunt angels, Kirishima would watch his space.


	5. Kirishima's Birthday

"You need my advice for what?" Takano said looking to his friend with a slightly bewildered expression.

"A birthday gift for Kirishima," Yokozawa repeated taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Don't you and his daughter just spent the day with him?" Takano asked, "Being domestic and all that shit."

"Yes, but this year Hiyo has a previous engagement with her grandparents and won't be able to spend time with him on his birthday this year," Yokozawa said.

"Then why are you asking me for gift id…oh…" Takano trailed off realizing why Yokozawa was asking him "Huh, I honestly never thought you'd be into that stuff."

"I'm not!" Yokozawa replied indignantly "It's just…I want to try…something new…"

"Well, only one idea comes to mind," Takano said before giving Yokozawa a smirk.

"I don't like the way you're staring at me," Yokozawa said feeling uneasy.

"I'm not coming out!" Yokozawa exclaimed from Takano's bathroom.

"Come on," Takano gave an exasperated sigh "I need to see you in it."

"I look ridiculous Masamune!" Yokozawa shot back.

"Need I remind you, you asked for my help," Takano said, "Now come on out."

Yokozawa was quiet for a few moments. "Promise you won't take any pictures."

"I promise," Takano assured his friend.

Yokozawa stepped out of the bathroom in the costume Takano picked out for him. "It's tight around the chest and waist…"

"You're supposed to have the front open," Takano said fixing the front before stepping back "It's supposed to be tight, your showing off remember."

"This looks so strange on me," Yokozawa said inspecting himself in the mirror.

"You look so awkward in it," Takano grimaced looking his best friend over "You can pull off the look, but you need to swallow your pride and embarrassment. Try acting confident in it."

The death glare Yokozawa gives him could kill him and half of Marukawa. Takano raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm right."

Yokozawa sighs. "Fine…I'll practice…"

"I know you're a good actor, you are after all a salesman," Takano said receiving another glare "But this need to be the best damn perform of your life."

"This better be worth it," Yokozawa mumbled to himself.

Kirishima woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting into his bedroom, he stretched himself out noticing Yokozawa wasn't next to him. He must be in the kitchen, Kirishima thought to himself. He was a little disappointed that Hiyo couldn't be with him on his birthday but at least he still had Yokozawa, and even he turned down his Tsundere-ness on his birthday. Kirishima threw on a t-shirt and some sweatpants before making his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Yoko- "Kirishima then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yokozawa.

Yokozawa then turned around with an uncharacteristic smile on his face. "Good morning Zen. Happy Birthday."

Kirishima blinked before rubbing his eyes and blinking again. Yokozawa was standing in his kitchen in a French maid outfit, complete with thigh high black stockings on his shapely legs, a black choker and a black headband with lacy white frills. The top part was open in a slight V to show off some of his chest, Kirishima's jaw went slack for a moment before he was brought back to reality by Yokozawa saying "Enjoying the view?"

"Am I dreaming?" Kirishima asked still staring before he realized he was getting a half chub just staring at his lover.

"No, this is very real," Yokozawa said still smiling at him, "I thought since Hiyo isn't going to be home until Monday, I'd improvise on your birthday gift this year."

"Huh…" was all that came out of Kirishima's mouth, he was practically salivating at the way Yokozawa was dressed.

"Now go relax for a bit breakfast is almost ready," Yokozawa said sweetly before handing Kirishima a glass "I made you a mimosa."

Kirishima took the glass with shaking hands. "Who are you and what have you done with Yokozawa?"

Yokozawa just smirked at him and shooed him to the living room. Yokozawa felt Kirishima's eyes on him as he set the table, but he kept a sickly-sweet attitude and tone, even giving Kirishima a little show before he walked over and bowed deeply. "Zen, breakfast is ready."

"Are you going to use my first name all day?" Kirishima asked.

"Would you prefer I call you Master or something to that effect?" Yokozawa asked.

Kirishima swore he could have came in his underwear right then and there. "No, Zen is fine." He practically squeaked as he got up from the couch. Yokozawa pulled out his hair for him before stilling down himself and eating. Kirishima just stared at Yokozawa the entire time, trying to keep a level head so he didn't get a raging hard on. Yokozawa on the other hand to fighting every instinct he had to drop the maid act and return to normal, but he promised himself to swallow his pride and embarrassment for one day and keep up the act. It helped that Kirishima's reactions were priceless. When Kirishima finally finished what was on his plate Yokozawa got up and said in the sweetest voice. "I'll get that, why don't you relax while I clean up."

"Ok…" Kirishima said staring at Yokozawa's back as he gathers the dirty dishes and started washing them in the sink. At one point Kirishima went into the kitchen to grab a beer when he caught a whiff of Yokozawa's scent. He smelled unusually feminine…like peaches, Kirishima was then aware of how close he was to Yokozawa who had subtlety taken his hands out the water and dried them in a towel nearby before turning around a kissing Kirishima.

"You're hard," Yokozawa stated.

Kirishima then looked down to see he was practically pitching a tent. Yokozawa then sensual touched Kirishima's shoulders before slowing moving down his chest. Kirishima was then aware that Yokozawa was on his knees in front of him.

"Y-Yokozawa…" Kirishima stuttered his eyes widening.

"Don't worry Zen," Yokozawa said in a tone laced with honey "I'll take care of it, it is your birthday after all."

Kirishima was then speechless as he watches Yokozawa pull down the waistband to his pant along with his underwear and proceeded to give him the best blowjob he's ever had in his lifetime. Yokozawa head skillfully bobbed up and down, while his tongue worked wonders around the head of Kirishima's cock.

"Oh…shit…Yokozawa I…" Kirishima didn't warn Yokozawa in time and ended up coming on his face near his cheeks.

"Ah! Tissue! Tissue!" Kirishima panicked before grabbing a paper towel and carefully wiping Yokozawa's face.

Yokozawa wasn't even upset. "Your very sweet."

"Well, it's not every day I get a blowjob in my kitchen," Kirishima chuckled nervously.

"I plan to give you a lot more if your patient," Yokozawa said slowly getting up "I need to finish the dishes. If you'll excuse me."

(Later in Kirishima's bedroom)

Kirishima leaned forward and kissed Yokozawa, resting a hand on his cheek. He deepened the kiss, nipping softly at Yokozawa's bottom lip. He sighed as he pulled away slightly, "Are you sure about this?"

Yokozawa melted into the kiss, letting out a breathless sigh when Kirishima pulled away. "Yes, I am."

Kirishima pushed Yokozawa back against the wall, throwing all logic out the window. This was the best birthday present ever. He trailed his knee between Yokozawa's legs slightly as he buried his face in Yokozawa's neck to give him another mark. Yokozawa was surprised when Kirishima had him against the wall but when Kirishima started to mark him, all logic was gone. He seriously hoped Kirishima could understand body language because he wanted him to fuck him against the wall, right here and now. Yokozawa already threw his arms around Kirishima's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, all he need was for Kirishima to get the message. Kirishima smirked against his neck, satisfied with the mark he left there. He started to pull down Yokozawa's underwear, tugging them down impatiently before letting the other wrap his legs around his waist once more. Fuck going slow at this point, he needed this. Kirishima would still make it pleasurable, but he'd be damned if he didn't fuck Yokozawa senseless. He gripped the other's thigh as he moved back in for a kiss. "I'm going to fuck the hell outta you." He growled lowly against his lips.

"I want you too," Yokozawa groaned "I need you too, please…I want it so badly."

Kirishima took Yokozawa's member into his hand and stroked it, satisfied at how Yokozawa trembled against him. "Mm, Yokozawa." Kirishima cooed, feeling himself get harder with each groan that passed through Yokozawa's lips. Yokozawa was trembling in pleasure from Kirishima stroking his member, but he wanted more. He wanted Kirishima inside of him, fucking him until he screamed his name. Time to speed things up a bit. "Kirishima, please I need you inside of me, I want you to fuck me till I see stars."

"As you wish." Kirishima couldn't help but shiver at the request, at how needy Yokozawa sounded; he loved it. He moved slightly to slip off his pants and underwear. His member rested between Yokozawa's thighs, just barely rubbing against Yokozawa's before he moved, placing the head of his cock to Yokozawa's entrance.

Yokozawa felt the head, and he eyes rolled back into his head as his grip tightens on Kirishima. He's done this so many time before, but this was different. He wanted this, and damn did Kirishima's cock feel good, even if it was just the tip. "God, Zen…" Yokozawa groaned "More…"

"I love hearing you beg for it Yokozawa." Kirishima hummed, licking his lips as he pushed in deeper until he was all the way in. "Fuck." He groaned. Yokozawa gasp when Kirishima was in him before his grip tightened and he whispers "Move…"

Kirishima grunted, slowly started to move inside of Yokozawa. He gave hard slow thrusts as he gripped onto Yokozawa's thighs tightly, brushing his lips against Yokozawa's lightly. Yokozawa couldn't help the small gasps and moan as Kirishima thrust in and out of him, he needed this and man did Kirishima know how to screw someone. Kirishima angled himself, trying to find the other's prostate. He wanted to make Yokozawa feel as good as he possibly could. "You like that Yokozawa?" he purred against his neck, nipping softly at it. The other felt his cock stretch Yokozawa's entrance further as he started to thrust faster.

When Kirishima started going faster, Yokozawa was thrown in oblivion. He was moaning Kirishima's name loudly, his nails digging into Kirishima's back "Yes…god yes! I like it…don't stop…" Yokozawa manages to get out before Kirishima manage to hit his sweet spot. He thrust as fast as he could, his other hand released Yokozawa's pale thigh to find his member. He stroked the other slowly in comparison to his fast, frantic thrusts that caused Yokozawa to moan his name. Yokozawa was having what can only be described as a sensory overload to what Kirishima was doing, he was practically shouting Kirishima's name until Kirishima his prostate. Soon Yokozawa was putty in Kirishima's arms as he came in his hand seeing stars and white spots in vision. Kirishima continued, stroking Yokozawa faster to match his thrusts. The friction he felt as he thrust into Yokozawa was amazing. He panted against Yokozawa's neck, trying to catch his breath. "Yokozawa, you feel so good. Mmm, my cock feels so good in you." He murmured into the other's skin in pleasure.

"Cum inside me," Yokozawa said feeling another orgasm coming on "I want to feel you inside me." Kirishima smirked upon hearing that request, "Anything for you Yokozawa." He started thrusting a bit faster as he felt a familiar feeling in his stomach. With the last few thrust of his hips, Kirishima came inside of Yokozawa, filling him up. The other continued to stroke Yokozawa, waiting for him to climax. Yokozawa came once again when Kirishima did, digging his nails into Kirishima's back letting the high wash over him. When things calmed down, Yokozawa said "I need to take your cake out the oven."

"Can you walk?" Kirishima asked. "You came twice."

"I'll be fine," Yokozawa said readjusting his headband hissing as Kirishima pulled out and set him down "I just need to straighten myself up a little."

Yokozawa then proceeded to brush down the maid outfit but didn't put his underwear back on.

"You're not putting your boxers back on?" Kirishima asked.

"I'm not going to need them," Yokozawa replied giving Kirishima a sly smile "Besides, I wanted to make a banana split later."

"Banana split?" Kirishima questioned.

"I have the whipped cream and the chocolate," Yokozawa smirked before kissing Kirishima's cheek "You have the banana."

If Kirishima says he didn't get hard after Yokozawa say that, he'd be lying.

"Go shower, I'll finish decorating the cake," Yokozawa said blowing Kirishima a kiss.

This was definitely the best birthday ever.


	6. Free Prompt

Kirishima couldn't believe he was in this position again, he promised himself he wouldn't panic but he can't help it. The sterile nature of the hospital makes him feel uneasy and sick to his stomach. But he blames himself, how did he go for so long without knowing? He considers himself an observant person but…this was too much for him to ignore. Kirishima stared at Yokozawa's unconcise form with worry as what happen at work played back in his mind.

 _Kirishima was sitting at his desk editing another one of his author's manuscript, while Yokozawa walked in. Kirishima looked up with his signature smile when he notices Yokozawa looked a little pale and run down._

 _"Kirishima-san, I came to get the sale data for Japun," Yokozawa said._

 _"What?" Kirishima said confused. "Your joking, right?"_

 _"Excuse me?" Yokozawa asked._

 _"You literally came down an hour ago and got the data," Kirishima said eyeing Yokozawa curiously._

 _"I…I did?" Yokozawa said looking equally confused._

 _"Yokozawa, are you ok?" Kirishima asked noticing he was attracting the attention of his co-workers._

 _"I'm fine…I must be tired." Yokozawa stated waving him off turning around._

 _Everything happened in slow motion after that, Yokozawa froze for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground. Kirishima was immediately out of his chair panicking before barking orders to his subordinates to call 911. Yokozawa wasn't responding to him and he's as pale as ever, Kirishima swore his blood pressure went through the roof as he cradled Yokozawa seemingly lifeless body. He didn't even notice practically everyone watching him when the paramedics finally arrived they asked him questions he didn't know the answer too. After they loaded Yokozawa into an ambulance, Kirishima packed up his things ready to leave when he bumped into Takano on the way out._

 _"Takano, sorry I don't have time to talk…" Kirishima started._

 _"I'm heading to the hospital too," Takano said, "You should come with me."_

 _Kirishima noticed the solemn look in his eye before he reluctantly followed him to his car. When the pair started driving, there was tense silence until Takano finally broke the spell._

 _"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Takano said to Kirishima, "I thought he'd stay home today."_

 _"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked looking over to Takano._

 _Takano sighed to himself. "I promised him, I wouldn't tell you unless it was an emergency."_

 _"I think this constitutes as an emergency," Kirishima deadpanned._

 _"Yokozawa is sick," Takano said, "He has a chronic illness."_

 _"What kind?" Kirishima asked calmly._

 _"Yokozawa has multiple sclerosis," Takano told him._

Kirishima had tuned out of most of the conversation afterward but picked up bits and pieces. Yokozawa was diagnosed at sixteen but his symptoms got worse when he was twenty after he was in a car accident caused by a drunk driver, who thankful wasn't Takano. He's had over twenty-five surgeries in the past eight years to deal with a chronic pain he's constantly in. Yokozawa was prone to horrible migraines, and searing pain in his spine to the point he'd be brought to tears. Takano has had to stop him from committing suicide more than once since Yokozawa couldn't deal with the pain he was in sometimes. It hurt to know all this information now, but Kirishima wanted to stay by Yokozawa side no matter what. Kirishima then suddenly heard soft groaning come from Yokozawa as he slowly came to.

"Kirishima…" Yokozawa said softly before groaning in pain.

"Hey, I'm here," Kirishima said quietly "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was asking you…about the sale data…" Yokozawa said slowly "I don't remember much after that."

"You collapsed at the office," Kirishima told him taking his hand. "I was worried, you were so pale and lifeless."

"I'm sorry," Yokozawa said giving Kirishima hand a light squeeze.

"Takano told me everything," Kirishima admitted watching as Yokozawa froze "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yokozawa couldn't look Kirishima in the eye. "I didn't want you to find out this way…after you told me Sakura died from illness…I didn't want to burden you again."

Kirishima carefully took Yokozawa's chin and made him face him. "You are not a burden, I promised you we're in this together, for better or worse I will stick by your side."

Yokozawa leaned his head into Kirishima's palm. "I…I might need to have surgery again. I'm pretty sure I passed out because I was in so much pain."

"I understand," Kirishima said before looking Yokozawa dead in the eye "And your moving in with us. No ifs, and's, or buts about it."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Yokozawa said giving him a soft smile.

After Yokozawa was released from the hospital he was on strict bedrest with little movement, he also was scheduled to have another surgery two weeks from his doctor's appointment to help with the pain in his spine. True to his words Kirishima, Takano and even Onodera was helping Yokozawa move his things into Kirishima's apartment.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Yokozawa asked from where he was standing in the kitchen.

"We're sure," Kirishima said looking up "Should you be resting?"

"I'm looking for my briefcase," Yokozawa said, "I still have work to do."

"You know Isaka gave you two months off so you can destress and recover properly," Takano reprimanded his friend.

"Don't make me call Hiyo on you," Kirishima threaten playfully.

"You wouldn't," Yokozawa said.

"HIYO! Yokozawa's out of bed again!" Kirishima called hearing the eleven-year-old girl coming towards the kitchen.

"Yokozawa-Oniichan! You should be in bed!" Hiyo exclaimed eyes full of worry before she started dragging the twenty-eight-year-old man back to her father's bedroom "The doctor said you need to rest before your surgery. Don't worry Oniichan, Papa and I got this."

"Ok, ok, you win," Yokozawa said as he started to follow her before wincing in pain as he felt a sharp pain go up his sore legs.

Kirishima noticed this before helping Yokozawa back into bed. "You always take care of us, let us take care of you for once."

Yokozawa then gave Kirishima a soft smile before complying with the demands. Over the next two weeks, Kirishima learned more and more how Yokozawa's condition affected him. He learned that Yokozawa was always in constant pain and was never totally pain-free if he was having sharp nerve pain he was sore from the muscle spasms he had. Yokozawa's limbs would also randomly go numb, he found that out when a glass slipped from Yokozawa's fingers before he was clutching his arm in pain or when Yokozawa fell on his way to the kitchen when his right leg when numb before flaring up with pain. Yokozawa was also constant fatigue and had no energy through the day and simple tasks seemed to drain him, even feeding Sorata left him exhausted.

But the worst things were the headaches and migraines, the first time Kirishima encounter a headache was when he was giving Yokozawa a massage to relieve his aching muscles when Yokozawa suddenly snapped at him. Kirishima was used to his mood swings normally but when Yokozawa explained he had a headache, Kirishima placed a cooling pad to his head and helped him relaxed a little to make it go away. The first time Kirishima encounter Yokozawa having a migraine it was both the scariest and most heartbreaking thing he'd ever witness.

It was the middle of the night and he was woken up by Yokozawa hold his head in his hands rocking back and forth in pain.

"Yokozawa! What's the matter!?" Kirishima asked worriedly.

"A migraine…" Yokozawa mumbled breathing harshly.

"Ok, let me get your painkillers," Kirishima said hurriedly getting out of bed getting two pills and a glass of water. When Kirishima stepped back into the room he panicked when he saw Yokozawa curled up in a ball on the floor breathing heavily almost hyperventilating.

Kirishima quickly set down the painkillers and the glass of water before going to his distressed lover's side. "Yokozawa…"

"Shut up!" Yokozawa breathed "It hurts! It hurts so much!"

"It's ok, I'm right here," Kirishima said trying to get Yokozawa to calm down "I have your painkillers."

"It's not going to help!" Yokozawa said before he started sobbing.

Kirishima then hugged Yokozawa to him tightly shushing him softly. "It's ok…I'm here…"

"I can't…I just can't…" Yokozawa cried "I want to die…I want to die so bad…I want the pain to stop…"

Kirishima went into mild shock hearing those words but kept comforting Yokozawa until the pain was more manageable and he took the painkillers. Kirishima held him the entire night whispering how much he loved him in his ear and how everything was going to be ok. Yokozawa woke up the next day with Kirishima right beside him and he said quietly "Thank you."

"We're in this together," Kirishima responded kissing the top of Yokozawa's forehead.

The day of Yokozawa surgery Kirishima was a nervous wreck but kept his composure as they drove to the hospital. Kirishima was so in his head and jumped when Yokozawa nudged him.

"Hey, don't worry, it's just a simple procedure to help with the pain," Yokozawa said to Kirishima.

"I know…I know…" Kirishima said before getting out and opening the door for Yokozawa.

"Remember, we're in this together," Yokozawa said giving Kirishima soft smile.

"We're in this together," Kirishima echoed back.

Yokozawa surgery took five hours to complete and it was the long five hours of Kirishima's life, He was relieved when the doctor said he could see Yokozawa. Kirishima walked into the room to find Yokozawa awake reclining in bed.

"Hey, how's the wild bear feeling?" Kirishima teased.

Yokozawa smiled at the humor. "A little numb but the doctors said that's normal, the feeling will go away."

"Good, did you talk to him about getting stronger painkillers or alternative treatment?" Kirishima asked sitting next to him.

"He suggested I try hot/cold therapy for my muscles," Yokozawa told Kirishima "It'll help with the soreness as for painkillers he recommended a new medication."

"That's good," Kirishima said taking Yokozawa's hand.

Yokozawa looked down at it and smiled. "Thank you, Zen."

Kirishima looked up at the use of his given name before smiling at his lover. "We're in this together Takafumi. I'll always be right by your side."


	7. Hiyori-Sorata

There was something wrong with Hiyo. Yokozawa noticed this immediately when she came home one day after school looking troubled. Normally, she'd be excitedly telling him about her day but she was quite subdued in her attitude. Kirishima even noticed when he came home, the pair exchanged glances but Hiyo didn't budge until dinner while she asked.

"Papa, Yokozawa-Oniichan…do you think I'm a bad person?" Hiyo asked them.

"What? Of course, not Hiyo," Yokozawa said reassuring the teenager.

"What makes you think you're a bad person?" Kirishima asked calmly.

"I…did something horrible to another person," Hiyo admitted bowing her head in shame "And I feel really bad about it."

Yokozawa and Kirishima looked at each other before Kirishima asked "Well, what did you do?"

Hiyo then started to recount what had happened at school today.

 _Hiyo, now fifteen years old, was chatting with best friend Yuki as they walked through the courtyard. Yuki was talking about how hard her English class was, mostly because she didn't study, when she suddenly stopped and nudged Hiyo._

 _"Watch out, it's Sapphire," Yuki said tugging on Hiyo._

 _Hiyo rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yuki, be nice. She's harmless."_

 _"Easily for you to say, you don't care about your reputation," Yuki chuckled "I, on the other hand, want to be invited to the cool parties this summer."_

 _"I think you care too much about the wrong things," Hiyo replied._

 _Sapphire was an African American girl who was the same age as Hiyo. She was born in the United States but was adopted by Japanese parents, and it was no secret that her parents were two males. Hiyo didn't know much about Sapphire's personality except by rumor which she took with a grain of salt, but Hiyo could easily identify her as she also wore gothic clothes and look like a tomboy. The girls in her grade didn't like her for many reasons, one was because all the boys gave her attention mostly because they shared similar interest, another was because she was an honor student, but the main reason is because she was known to hang around the famous author Usami Akihiko, so most girls in her class assumed she was a stuck-up snob. But with Hiyo's tiny interactions with her, that never seemed to be the case. Another thing that unsettles a lot of the girls was Sapphire practicing pagan witch, she'd even gotten in trouble for burning sage in class claiming to cleanse the area of bad spirits._

 _"Oh no! She's walking over here." Yuki said tugging on Hiyo's arm "Come on, let's go."_

 _Hiyo was about to reluctantly follow her friend when she heard her name being called. "Hiyori!"_

 _Hiyo realized it was Sapphire calling her name, she quickly yanked her arm out of Yuki's grasped and walked up to meet Sapphire halfway. "Good morning Sapphire." Hiyo said politely offering the girl a smile._

 _Sapphire was around Hiyo's height, had a dark skin complexion, chestnut brown eyes that were currently gray as Sapphire had her contacts in and short black hair with a red streak in it. Hiyo then notice the way she was dressed. Sapphire had a black T-shirt on with something written bold white letters on it in English, black jeans and black sneaker with silver chains on them. Sapphire normal wore little to no makeup but today she had on black eyeliner and black lipstick._

 _"Hey, I was looking for you earlier," Sapphire said before handing Hiyo a flyer for an artist and writer collaboration contest. "I saw some of your artwork at the showcase last week and my writing teacher suggested we team up for this."_

 _Hiyo looked the flyer over before looking back at Sapphire. "Sounds fun, so I'd be drawing and you'd be writing the story."_

 _"I really good at writing short stories so it'll be a piece of cake," Sapphire reassured her._

 _"Yo! Harper!" One of the boys in their class called "You promise to read my cards!"_

 _"I'm coming!" Sapphire called back before trying back to Hiyo "Sorry, I brought my tarot cards today…do you want me to read your fortune?"_

 _Before Hiyo could answer Yuki was by her side saying "Hiyo, come on we're going to be later for class."_

 _Hiyo knew Yuki was lying, but Sapphire didn't seem to notice. "I'll talk to you later, Hiyori." And with that, she walked over to where a couple of boys were. Yuki, on the other hand, dragged Hiyo out of the courtyard._

 _"That was a close one," Yuki sighed in relief "What did she want anyway?"_

 _"She just wanted to know if I wanted to collaborate with her for this contest," Hiyo said showing Yuki the flyer._

 _Yuki's eyes widen. "Don't do it Hiyo, that social suicide if you're seen doing anything with her."_

 _"Yuki, you know I don't care about any of that stuff," Hiyo told her._

 _Yuki looked like she wanted to say something else when her phone vibrated, Hiyo wasn't paying attention and was reading the flyer when Yuki suddenly squeaked in delight._

 _"Hiyo-Chan!" Yuki said hugging her "Guess who just got an invitation to the biggest party of the year."_

 _"You did," Hiyo replied._

 _"No, we did!" Yuki said talking a mile a minute "We just need to talk to Reiko-chan and then…"_

 _"Reiko? Isn't she that mean girl who thinks she runs the school?" Hiyo asked._

 _"She's also the person who can make or break our time in high school," Yuki said practically begging Hiyo "Please just consider it, all we have to do is talk to her at lunch and then we're set for the rest of high school."_

 _Hiyo sighed. "Fine, I'll go with you…"_

 _Yuki squealed hugging Hiyo again before the pair heard the bell and headed to class._

 _(At Lunch)_

 _Hiyo followed Yuki as they met Reiko and her clique at their lunch table which ironically was in the center of the cafeteria. Yuki bowed politely at Reiko, while Hiyo stood awkwardly behind her._

 _"Ladies," Reiko said sweetly "I assume you've gotten my invitation, congratulations."_

 _"Thank you so much Reiko-chan!" Yuki beamed._

 _"However, you must first prove your loyalty to me," Reiko said, Hiyo resisted the urged to roll her eyes, Reiko was melodramatic and took herself a little too seriously._

 _"I want you two to take care of a slight problem I'm having with our resident freak," Reiko said snapping her fingers, and another girl handed Yuki a bucket of white paint "I want you two to dump this on Sapphire Harper."_

 _Hiyo's eyes widen at her words, surely Yuki wouldn't agree to it. Yuki, on the other hand, agreed to it no questions asked before dragging Hiyo by the hand in search of their fellow classmate._

 _"Yuki! You're not really going through with it, are you?" Hiyo questioned her friend as they spotted Sapphire. She was sitting at a table all by herself organizing her tarot cards and sipping some drink Hiyo had never seen before._

 _"Hiyo, please just distract her," Yuki pleaded again "She'll never know you were in on it."_

 _"I'm still friends with you Yuki," Hiyo protested not really wanting to go through with it._

 _"Hiyo this is really important to me, please," Yuki said giving her puppy dog eyes._

 _Hiyo regrets agreeing to it. She walked over to Sapphire and sat on the opposite side of her. "Hi, Sapphire."_

 _Sapphire looked up a little surprised at her visitor before saying "Oh, hey Hiyo. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon. Need something?"_

 _"Um…I was wondering…if you could…" Hiyo searched her brain for an excused before she noticed the cards on the table "Read my fortune."_

 _"Really?" Sapphire questioned setting her drink down "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah, it seems…interesting," Hiyo said watching as Yuki slowly crept up behind Sapphire._

 _"Oh ok, let me just put my cards back together," Sapphire said gathering her cards up before putting them into a perfect deck. "So, I'm just going to-AH!"_

 _At the exact moment Yuki dumped the bucket of white paint all over Sapphire head, Hiyo could hear Reiko and her friends cackling from their table. Sapphire looked at Hiyo with hurt filled eyes before she grabbed her stuff and fled, Hiyo wanted to go after her and apologize but she was already being dragged by Yuki back to the mean girl's clique._

"I didn't see her for the rest of the day," Hiyo said picking at her food, "Someone said one of her Dad's picked her up from school early, I feel really bad about what I did but…I don't know how to make it up to her."

Yokozawa and Kirishima had been listening tentatively to Hiyo's story before Yokozawa said "I…don't know what to tell you Hiyo, you did something wrong but at least you feel remorse for your actions. That means you a good person deep down."

"And I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make it up to her," Kirishima assured her. "You are very resourceful after all."

Hiyo thought about before nodding. She felt better about it after talking to her father and Oniichan, she was already devising a plan in her head about how she could make it up to Sapphire.

"Hey, Hiyori…" Iokawa said shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Iokawa-kun, did you get the information I need?" Hiyo questioned.

"It'll all written down here…" Iokawa replied "Hiyori, I could have gotten in trouble for this, or worse beaten up. You and Yuki-chan aren't exactly in the boy's good graces after what you guys did for Reiko."

"I know and trust me, I don't think Yuki-chan and I are friends anymore," Hiyo told him before scanning some the words on the paper. "Thanks again, don't worry I'll make things right."

"I hope you do," Iokawa said to her.

After school Hiyo rushed home before getting her art and craft supplies, she had been so caught up with her project she nearly jumped out of her skin when Yokozawa knocked her door.

"Come in!" Hiyo said.

Yokozawa opened the door to find Hiyo on her floor surrounded by art supplies. "I presume this is for Sapphire."

"Yeah," Hiyo replied, "Oh, can we go to the mall on Friday, there are a few things I need to buy."

"Of course, I just came to let you know dinner was almost ready," Yokozawa said, "So I suggest you get yourself clean up."

"Ok!" Hiyo chirped carefully setting her project aside.

"Hiyo, are you sure about this?" Kirishima asked her as they stood outside the door of Sapphire's apartment.

"I'm sure," Hiyo said taking a deep breath "And having you and Oniichan here helps."

Yokozawa and Kirishima smiled down at her with encouragement. Hiyo then rang the doorbell a little nervous, what if Sapphire was angry with her and wanted nothing to do with her? Hiyo was starting to think the worst when the door swung open to relieve a man with dark hair and violet eyes.

"Isaka?" Kirishima said surprised.

"Kirishima-san? Well, this is a surprise," Isaka said with his ever-cocky grin "Yokozawa, your here too. What's this all about?"

"I'm sorry, but is Sapphire home?" Hiyo spoke up.

Isaka raised an eyebrow leaning on the doorframe. "Why do you want to speak to my daughter?"

"Sapphire is your daughter?" Yokozawa asked, "But you don't have the same last name."

"She's adopted," Isaka shrugged.

"I want to apologize to her," Hiyo said.

Isaka demeanor then changed from cocky to serious, neither Yokozawa nor Kirishima had ever seen Isaka like that before.

"Are you the one who dumped a bucket of paint in her hair?" Isaka asked in a light but dangerous tone.

"No, my fri…ex-friend did that," Hiyo admitted bowing her head "I just stood by a watched, I should have stopped her or at least have warned Sapphire. I am truly sorry."

Isaka studied Hiyo for a moment before his expression soften. "Well, Sapphire doesn't normally get visitors but I'll tell her that you're here, please come in."

Hiyo, Kirishima, and Yokozawa stepped into the apartment. Isaka lead them to the living area where they were met with Asahina in the kitchen chopping vegetables. Asahina raised an eyebrow at their guests but stayed silent.

"Sapphire! Could you come here please!" Isaka then called from the teenager.

"Coming!" A cheerful voice shouted.

"And don't slide in on your socks please," Isaka called back.

"She gets that from you Ryuuichirou-sama," Asahina said.

Sapphire did indeed slide into the room in her sock before joking "Daddy, I'm sliding into those DM's."

Isaka started laughing at the joke, Sapphire then notice the three people in the living room before she was hiding behind Isaka with a fearful look in her eye.

"What's she doing here?" Sapphire asked quietly.

Hiyo felt bad that she was the cause of Sapphire's fear, she then stood up before bowing lowly. "Sapphire, I'm very sorry for what I did. I should have stopped my ex-friend from dumping paint on you. I'm sorry for tricking you into letting your guard down and I'm very sorry for humiliating you."

Sapphire was silent through Hiyo's apology, Hiyo blinked back tears before she straightens up and said, "I know words won't be enough…so I made you a care package of all your favorite things."

Hiyo then held out a gift basket she made by hand. "It has candles, fresh herbs, blank journals, a pack of new tarot cards for your readings, makeup in your favorite shade, candy, all sorts of chocolate…" Hiyo then started rambling until Sapphire then carefully took the basket out of her hands and said, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Hiyo then started to blush as Sapphire hugged her. "Thank you, Hiyori."

Hiyo hugged back feeling relief wash over her. Sapphire let go other before turning to her father. "Daddy, can Hiyori and her family state for dinner?"

"By all means, stay. It'll be fun" Isaka said before getting beers for the adults.

"Hey Hiyo," Sapphire asked, "Do you still want me to read your fortune?"

"Sure," Hiyo said with a smile.

"Great! I'll get my cards and my crystals," Sapphire said dashing out of the room.

"Sapphire, no burning sage before dinner!" Asahina called back to her, getting an exasperated groan in response "I'm not!"

Yokozawa, Kirishima, Isaka, and Asahina then watched their kids bond over Sapphire's interest and Hiyo's curiosity with a certain fondness.

"I have a feeling those two are going to be great friends," Isaka said to Kirishima.

"I do too," Kirishima replied.


	8. Yokozawa's Birthday-Father's Day

"You don't know what to get my best friend for his birthday?" Takano asked Kirishima.

"Pretty much," Kirishima shrugged "I've been coming up empty this year."

Takano sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "What can I do to help?"

"Well that's the thing," Kirishima said, "I already got his gift, I just need a decent plan to execute it."

"Wait, what?" Takano replied raising an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about asking him…that question…" Kirishima then gestures to the wedding band on Takano's finger.

Takano's eyes widen before he grasped Kirishima shoulders shaking him a little. "Are you ok? Have you lost your mind?"

"What? No, I'm very sure I want to do this." Kirishima replied, "And third times the charm, right?"

Takano blinked before he said, "Meet me after work, you're going to need my help every step of the way."

Yokozawa was woken up by Kirishima blowing a party horn and Hiyo covering him with streamers.

"Happy birthday!" The pair cheered.

Yokozawa groaned but smiled. "Thank you…"

"You're thirty years old now Oniichan," Hiyo chirped.

"I know, I'm a dinosaur," Yokozawa joked.

Kirishima placed a hand over his chest dramatically. "If you're a dinosaur, then what does that make me?"

"A fossil," Yokozawa said bluntly while Hiyo laughed.

"How dare you." Kirishima pouted "You get no pancakes."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Yokozawa said stretching "Let me get dressed and then we can eat together."

"You'll love what we have plan Oniichan," Hiyo said before the pair gave Yokozawa some privacy so he could change.

The day went by without a hitch, Hiyo and Kirishima took Yokozawa to a museum that he had always wanted to check out but never had the time. They spent most of the day there checking out art and history exhibits when they left it was late afternoon and Kirishima had booked them a dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant but the catch was they only allowed people who were twenty and over. Yokozawa felt bad that Hiyo couldn't join them, but she stated she was fine before secretly winking at her father. The trio drove home so Yokozawa and Kirishima could change their clothes before heading out again, while there Hiyo secretly slipped a small velvet box into her father's coat pocket before giving him thumbs up as they left.

At the restaurant, Kirishima's mind kept drifting to the question he had yet to ask the man in front of him. Yokozawa seems blissfully unaware of Kirishima's inner turmoil and was talking about work and plans for next week's dinner. Kirishima was only half listening and was mostly admiring the man in front of him. He had been through the worst of heartbreaks and had gradually allowed Kirishima's to put him back together, granted he was still a stubborn Tsundere but he tended to show his softer side with Kirishima more often. After dinner, Kirishima didn't drive home instead he drove to a park that overlooked the water.

"Come on, let's take a walk," Kirishima said feeling his heart beating faster.

"Ok, where are we going?" Yokozawa asked getting out of the car.

"Nowhere in particular," Kirishima said as the pair walked side by side "It's just a nice night."

"I agree," Yokozawa replied.

The couple walks in comfortable silence before Yokozawa stopped by the railing overlooking the city. "Kirishima?"

"Hmm?"

"Somethings bothering you," Yokozawa stated, "I noticed back at the restaurant you seem to stare off into space."

Damn, he was on to him. Kirishima licked his lips before looking at Yokozawa before taking a breath to steady himself.

"Yokozawa Takafumi, for the past two years you have been the greatest thing that has ever happen to me. I love you and I can't stand to be apart from you…I know I've said this jokingly before but now I'm dead serious." Kirishima then got down on one knee and fished the velvet box out of his pocket.

Yokozawa's eyes widen in mild shock. "Zen…"

"I've only done this once before but I'm willing to do it again with you," Kirishima said softly before opening the box "Yokozawa Takafumi, will you marry me?"

Yokozawa stared at Kirishima in shocked silence for a few moments. Kirishima could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he waited for the answer and was silently prepared for rejection.

"Y-yes…" Yokozawa finally choked out "Yes…"

Kirishima felt the heavy burden in his chest ebb away as he stood up and slipped the ring on Yokozawa's finger before pulling him into a deep kiss. "Happy birthday Takafumi."

"Zen…do you…want to go to a…hotel…" Yokozawa blushed.

Kirishima then grinned. "I'd be happy to take my blushing bride there."

"Don't ruin the moment," Yokozawa said pointedly.

"Got you," Kirishima said giving Yokozawa another kiss.

This was truly a birthday he'd never forget.


End file.
